deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jackythejack/Robin vs. Elodie: Royal Smackdown
Strategists, influencers, skilled sword users, and over the top uses of magic, these two women are the jacks of all trades, but which one will come out on top and reign supreme in this battle? Only one way to find out! Robin - Strategist to the Ylissean Kingdom and the Heart of Grima vs. Elodie - The future queen of Nova, who discovered her lineage as a Lumen and took up magical arts. Robin Robin is the daughter of a wicked man named Validar, who was part of a religious sect that would worship the Fell Dragon known as Grima, who would bring about destruction and chaos. Validar's plan was for Robin to become the Heart of Grima, and become a vessel for the dragon. Robin's mother refused this fate for her child, however, and took her daughter and left Pelgia, where Validar took up residence. Robin's mother would raise her in silence, and Robin would become a very studious member of society. She practiced magics, studied various tactics and even picked up swordsmanship during her time as a simple civillian. Then, one day, the future version of Robin, who had become one with the Fell Dragon, tried to insert her memories into Robin from the past. However, the Mark of Grima on Robin's hand was too weak to allow such thing to happen, so instead, she received amnesia. Later on, she would wake in a field, with the prince of Ylisse, Chrom, standing over her alongside his sister and bodyguard. After a short adventure, Robin proved her tactical prowess and she was recruited into the Shepards, which would lead to her eventually taking down the Fell Dragon once and for all, with the help of many friends along the way. However, just because Robin is known for commanding others to attack, doesn't mean she can't defend herself. Let's take a look at some of her abilities. Magic: Going to be rounding up magic into one, simple category here. Robin has many magical spells at her disposal, some of them a bit more powerful than the last, certainly, but there's a general theme that follows them. Robin has access to electric spells such as Thoron and Arcthunder, fire based spells such as Bolganone (Which creates a splash of lava close to the opponent), and wind based spells, with the most powerful one at her disposal being a spell known as Rexcalibur, which would encase an enemy in ice before causing the ice to shatter due to highly strong winds. It's one of the strongest spells in Robin's arsenal. Robin is very powerful with her magic, being able to shoot streams of fire, create tornados or even make electric explosions. She can make explosions or walls of fire and create dust clouds as distractions with her wind abilities. However, as versatile as she is, the main problem with her various magic is that they don't last forever. Each spell tome has a limited number of uses until they are considered to be practically worthless, though, let's not have that bring us down. Onto the next weapon. Levin Sword: This is another weapon that is imbued with magic. A blade made of steel, the Leven Sword allows Robin to be capable of attacking people up close, and even far away if she feels it necessary, as she can use the sword to call down a bolt of lightning from the clouds above and absolutely devastate anyone who stands in her way. Robin can weild the blade with just as much skill as she wields her own magic. Silver Sword: A basic, simple sword that can be used if all else fails. This is one of the strongest normal swords that Robin can get her hands on, and it's useful is Robin is pushed into a corner. However, the sword isn't all that durable either. Elodie WARNING: This contains spoilers for the Visual Novel Long Live the Queen. If you plan on playing the game, skip to the weapons or something. Born under the king and queen of the kingdom of Nova, Elodie's life is a little more tragic than one would expect. Elodie's mother had been killed tragically, by the foreign king known as Togami. Ever since the death of her mother, due to inheritence ruled in the Kingdom of Nova, she was forced to be the successor to the crown, with her coronation less than a year away. At the age of fourteen, she must learn all the skills to become a proper woman, and a proper queen, at that. Later on in the game, she will discover that her family had a lineage. They were part of a group of people known as Lumen. Lumen, in her universe, are magic users who's power comes from a crystal that they keep from within themselves, which is passed down from generation to generation. Elodie comes from two Lumen, making herself very adept to magic and being able to learn it quickly. She was also quick to learn things such as economy, military strategies, and how to fight with a sword. For the sake of this battle, we will be going down the Lumen warrior path for Elodie, where she learns how to fight and strategize, and also learns how to use her magical powers to their fullest. Elodie, eventually, faces Togami in a one on one duel and, through her own quick thinking and trickery, is able to defeat the skilled and intimidatingly powerful foreign king. Shortly after, Elodie would have her coronation and become Queen of Nova. Elodie is a very skilled Lumen, and a very skilled fighter. Let's take a look at some of her abilities. Lumen Magic: Lumens such as Elodie are naturally adept in magic, of course. Lumen magic allows Elodie to have insane amounts of versatility with her spells. Her sense of magic is very incredible, as she can sense other lumens without them even having to leave a magical signal/signature, and she can detect when a spell is casted, and what it is meant to do. She can also tell when a weapon is enchanted and meant to cause magical damage. Her defenses against magic are off the chart. Being resistant to the light and the dark, she is able to stare into the sun for long periods of time without going blind, and see in perfect darkness. Elodie is also resistant to different hot and cold temperatures, and can set up shields to be able to block attacks completely, though the shield takes much energy out of her, so she can only reasonably activate it in little flashes. As for weilding magic against enemies, Elodie is just as versatile. She can create beams of light to blind enemies or banish shadows, can create little discs of light that fly through the air and cut into others, can direct light through a staff to burn items, can cause some to become panicked, confused, or enraged, and can even cause illusions that are so potent that they can confuse even the best magic users, and she can turn invisible by bending light around her. She can even incinerate people who are not well defended against magic with a wave of her hand. Now, with her magic abilities out of the way, let's take a look at something else. Light Sword: '...okay, I lied. ''This is the last magical item on the list. The Light Sword is a spell that Elodie can use that...well, allows her to create a sword made out of light. With this sword at her side, Elodie is stated to be able to cut through not only flesh, but stone as well. It is a powerful weapon if put at close range, however it's not known if it can shoot out beams of light like how Elodie can do with staffs. Elodie's swordsmanship, however, is impressive, as she can defeat trained military men and even match assassins in combat if she needs to. 'Royal Scepter: '''While it doesn't have much for offensive capacity, except maybe for bashing someone over the head, Elodie can enchant the object with magic and is able to use it to shoot out beams of light. She can use this to burn others into a charred up crisp if she feels like it, but other than that it's use as a weapon isn't practical. She's much better with swords. X-Factors Experience: It isn't any surprise that Robin has quite a bit of experience going for her. Her times fighting alongside Chrom and the Shepards have given her quite a handy bit of experience against a multitude of opponents, such as magic users or even just simple swordsman. Because of this, Robin knows her way around the battlefield. Elodie, when going down this storyline, doesn't have nearly as much experience, as most of her fighting is done near the end, closer to her coronation, where she fought and defeated the foreign king Togami in a close fight. This isn't exactly a simple feat, however, considering that Togami was an incredibly powerful and far more experienced opponent that Elodie happened to beat, but she still lacks much proper experience outside of learning. Intelligence: When it comes to Intelligence, Robin is an incredibly smart woman. Being a bookwork from a young age, she's capable of coming up with complex battle strategies, to the point where she can sum up an opponent's weapons and strengths simply by looking them over. She's cunning and quick on her feet, as a strategist has to be to be able to adapt to any battlefield. Elodie, however, is just as intelligent. It doesn't take her long to pick up on most of the skills she needs to become a queen, picking up on quite a lot of the skills over the course of several weeks. She's able to learn the complex economics of her country, has gained a wide understanding of warfare as a whole, and her skill in magic is almost unrivaled. She's as smart as she is skilled, with quite a treasure trove of knowledge in that head of hers. Versatility Robin's spells, surprisingly enough, lack a lot of the versatility you'd expect them to have. They're basic elemental skills at best and, while they might be able to work on a battlefield where complex spells wouldn't be the norm, she doesn't have anything overwhelmingly useful when it comes to tactical uses. However, Robin can keep a cool head in most situations, which allows her to come up with versatile plans. Elodie has versatility on lock, however. With the ability to sense magical auras or when a spell is used, being able to shoot discs made of light, spawn magical shields around her, create magical swords, and even create illusions that can actively move and fight back against her opponents, she has a wide arsenal of spells she can use to put an end to her opponent for good. Though she doesn't always have such a cool mind to think up these plans, she has shown more complex thinking in a battle situation when facing off with Togami, where she used an illusion to "fight back" against Togami so she can sneak behind him while invisible to kill him. Voting and the Battle Voting ends when I say it ends yada yada. Probably will end sometime next month, but either way, let's talk about the scenario of the battle. Robin and Elodie meet at the outskirts of a battlefield when they both decided to go out on a mission to scout out enemy forces (The kingdoms of Ylisse and Nova will be at war). Identifying each other as important enemy figures, the two make battle The victor can win through either incapacitating an opponent or death. The Battle Times like these, things were getting dangerous. Overly dangerous, in fact. By now, the kingdom of Ylisse, known for their king, Chrom, and their brilliant strategist Robin, were at war with a new, foreign kingdom, just when they thought that peace was finally going to prevail. This new, foreign kingdom was called Nova. It seemed like most of the general population in Nova didn't know magic, which made it very easy to extinguish most invading forces. What would prove to be difficult, however, would be actually landing on the continent that contained the country of Nova. You see, most of the armed forces of Nova would go down simply enough. Mages such as Henry and Tharja and even Lyssa were shown to excel against the warriors of Nova who dared land on Ylissean soil. Though, whenever they tried to invade Nova proper, either their boats would be sunked, or any force that landed would be eliminated by a force led the queen of Nova, a young woman by the name of Elodie. Elodie was the kind of warrior that the Ylissean forces were telling tales about. Not many people would be able to tell the tale of the woman, should they cross paths with her, but from what they could gather, Elodie was one of the few magic users in Nova, and she was terribly efficient. And young, on top of that. From several status reports, it seemed like the young queen was only a teenager, and didn't seem close to reaching adulthood. Of course, with such a potent magic user, Robin had grown curious, and thought that maybe, if she could discover the secrets to this magic, she could use it against the Novans, or at least she could use it against that Novan queen. As brutal as it sounded, with her out of the picture, the rest of the kingdom should go down fairly simply. Death wasn't necessary, as she could just be caught (Robin didn't feel comfortable killing someone so young), but if her hand was forced... Needless to say, Robin saw an opportunity and she took it. She began making plans, and decided that the best thing to do would be to cause a distraction with a few naval skirmishes along the shores of Nova, where their other naval attacks had taken place, while her and several smaller boats filled with a small recon force could go out and scout out the land, and possibly ask around about the queen. If they could stay in hiding, given how big Nova was as a kingdom, they should be able to gather plenty of information before going in for a strike with new understanding. it'd be risky, but it'd be worth it. Obviously, as most of Robin's risky plans started, Chrom would intervene and tell her not to go. It was only after a eek of planning and arranging did Robin find Chrom in her room, staring over a map with a hesitant look on his face. "This is what you've been planning?" Chrom would ask her as he crossed his arms and stared at her. "Do you really think this is going to work? This looks like a suicide mission." "And I thought you trusted me with the strategies." She muttered as she walked over to the table where the map was laid on. She gestured towards it. "Really, you haven't even heard me say my plan and already you're getting fussy over it." "I don't need to hear your plan to know that it's going to be dangerous. Just look at what you're thinking. You're going to go practically by yourself to go on a scouting mission?" He pointed to the spot that Robin had tacked with an R shaped pin, which was the least subtle thing she could have done, to be fair. "I won't be by myself. I'm bringing a force with me." "I don't care how many people you bring with you. It still wouldn't be enough." The King of Ylisse shook his head and stared at the silver haired tactician. "You think that you can really sneak into the continent without anyone knowing? What if this queen the soldiers have been talking about finds you? You'd be killed." "She's a teenager, Robin. She's not even a grown woman. If we encounter each other, she won't be a problem. I'll just apprehend her and then we'll have to win." She put a hand on Chrom's shoulder. "Chrom, you've trust me on every plan I've had, and you need to trust me on this. We can't give up, because if we do we will be seen as weak and prey for the other kingdoms nearby. We need to take this fight to them, and we need to make a stand. Please, go with me on this." Chrom frowned and put a hand to the one that was on his shoulder. They stood there in the position, unmoving, for what felt like minutes. Eventually, Chrom pulled Robin's hand off of his shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Just be careful. We can't lose you. I can't lose you." Robin grinned a little, finally getting her way, and nodded. "Don't worry, Chrom. I'm always careful. It's what a strategist does." She then took a step away from Chrom and nodded. "Now, please leave my room. I still have some planning to do." Chrom nodded and slowly left the strategists room, taking a left once he had let the strategist be. Now, the tactician was looking at the map again, looking over the known terrain of Nova and their limited knowlede of the country's history. --- It had been a couple weeks since Robin had initially started planning, and by now, her need to perfect the plan would fall upon ears that they should not have fallen on. The Ylissean's had a spy within their court, one trained by the intrigue masters of the court themselves. Spies working for the kingdom of Nova, and Elodie figured out all that was going to happen. When the ship was going to take to the sea, where it was going to land, and when Robin was going to be on Novan soil. This was going to be her chance. "So, father, my idea was that I would find where these Ylisseans have taken camp, and while Robin was gone, I could eliminate those that were left behind. Destroy the ship as well, and suddenly Robin is left on foreign soil in a hostile land. We'll catch her and ransom her off, and probably win this war while we're at it. What do you think?" Joslyn, the former king of Nova and father of Elodie, hummed softly as he thought about her daughter's plan. there was a map behind her, with the spot where the Ylisseans were supposed to land circled in red marker. He frowned and stroked his chin. "How many forces do you plan on bringing with you?" "Forces?" Elodie's demeanor died down exponentially as she slumped a little, shoulders slouching down. She shook her head. "I mean, I didn't plan on bringing many. If I bring too many, they're more likely to get me caught than they are to-" "Elodie, you are walking into a potential warzone. You need an army to-" "Dad! Don't worry, I have this under control. You know me. You arranged my training with the greatest tacticians that Nova has to offer. I know what I'm doing possibly better than you do." "I received the same training as you, Elodie. I understand what's going to happen." "Then you should understand how my plan is going to work only if we bring in as few people as possible." She frowned as she gripped her pointer stick, which she would use to point at the map when thinking, tightly. "Father, I've been making the decisions around here for a while now. I know how warfare works. We've been through it once, and I guided us through it. I can do it again." "And back then you weren't thinking of such a dangerous plan." Joslyn shook his head. "My sweet, the reason why I show concern is because your people cannot lose another monarch. They need you. They can't afford to lose you, and neither can I. I already lost your mother to some brute in single combat. I don't want to lose my daughter." "Father, please, listen. I am dependable with this." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to make herself less emotional. She opened them. "Look, from what we've seen of the Ylisseans, their magic isn't nearly as complex as that of a Lumen, so because of that, I have an inherent advantage. I am capable of doing more. I've been researching them with the help of my spies. They don't scare me. Please, father, just let me go through with this." Joslyn remained silent for a moment, head in his hand as he stared at his daughter. As determined as her mother was. "Well...in the end, it is not my decision." He began to walk away from his daughter, towards the nearest doorway that would lead out into the main hall of the castle. "Do as you wish, but do be careful with it." "I will, father!" Elodie shouted out as she put a hand to her heart, watching her father walk off. "For the kingdom's sake, and for yours." --- A week had passed, and by now, the plan had gone into full swing. The boat had already landed off tehs hore of Nova, and Robin had decided to set up a small camp. Basic tents, a fireplace, and with a map of the nearby shoreline so that some of the scouts can go in, disguised as normal Novans, to buy food and drink. They could be set up here for a long time, and that was exactly what Robin wanted. "I'm going to go out and scout around," Robin had told the small band of twenty, referring to the nearby forest. She pointed at two of the scouts. "You two come along with me. I'm going to need backup in case I run into anything dangerous. If anyone asks, we're family, got it?" The two scouts nodded and, with an alibi and a reason to be out there established, the three of them set off into the woods. Robin was hoping to find a town, or something along those lines. What she didn't realize was that the Queen, Elodie, was out there as well, with her own two bodyguards to go and scout out where the strategist had set up her camp, and they were also heading into the woods. The two were completely unaware of each other's presence until they got into a small opening in the middle of the forest. Robin and Elodie spotted each other out of the corners of their eyes and they both spun to meet each other. Elodie equipped her royal scepter and pointed it at the strategist, while Robin took out her own Levin sword and pointed it towards the queen. "Well, didn't expect to see you here." Elodie muttered. This was going to serve as a hinderance, she could already tell. Though, she couldn't look a gift horse in the mouth either. Robin was right here, ripe for the capture. This was going to be simple. "Right, well, sorry to say this, but..." Robin glanced to the one scout to her right, and the soldier summoned a ball of fire to toss at one of Elodie's bodyguards. It hit dead on and the bodyguard fell onto his back, screaming. Elodie's eyes widened as she stared at her flailing bodyguard, turning back just in time to see Robin shoot electricity out of her sword and use it to electrify her remaining bodyguard, who fell to the ground shortly afterwards. The other bodyguard, the one on fire, ran off into the forest, understandably panicked. Elodie watched as Robin pointed her sword at her. "You're going to be coming with us, Elodie." "Ah, you know my name. You've done your research." She shook her head and brought a hand up, putting the scepter in her other hand through a little loop on her belt. She was wearing simple attire, suitable for sneaking around. She didn't seem ready for a fight, but looks can be deceiving. Suddenly, Elodie waved both her hands, and there was a sudden heat and the sound of screaming coming from Robin's left and right. The two scouts next to her had suddenly combusted, and they were burning rapidly. Within moments, there was nothing left there but a burnt crip of a human. The smell of burnt flesh hung in the air, and gods did it reek... "You didn't do enough research, it seems." Elodie chuckled before grinning at her. "Now, you're going to be the one coming with me, wether you like it or not." "I don't give up that easily! Elwind!" She gestured her hand out, and a powerful gush of wind came from her fingertips and hit Elodie dead on. She winced and took a step back. It didn't hurt that much, but it was surprising. She took a step forward once more. "Well, luckily I don't either." Suddenly, three little discs of light appeared next to Elodie's head, and they'd hover in the air momentarily before lunging forward towards the strategist. Robin's eyes widened and she moved out of the way. They whizzed past her and cut right through a nearby tree. She glanced at Elodie and quickly realized that the girl was being serious. She was going to have to take her down, and fast. "Arcfire!" Robin shot a ball of fire out of her hands and it sailed towards Elodie, only for the girl to stand there and take it. At the last momnet, Robin could have sworn she saw a shimmer around the girl as the flames dissipated, not hurting her in the slightest. "''forcefields, huh? Good to know..." ''Robin pulled out her Levin sword once more, realizing that she could probably overpower the teenager up close. After all, it seemed like all she had for protection was that pesky staff. With that decided, she rushed forward, towards the teenager, with her sword raised high. Elodie took several steps back, a look of fear in her eyes, as she brought her hand up, just as Robin brought the sword down. Within Elodie's hands, a sword seemingly made of pure light would form, and it would clash with the Levin sword, Robin's eyes widening in surprise. "I'm more than just a magic user," she said as she began pushing against the grown woman. Elodie was surprisingly strong, and Robin found it difficult to actually overpower her. She had to try something, and fast. "Thorin!" She shouted out at the top of her lungs, letting one hand go of her Levin sword and placing it onto Elodie's stomach. The girl's eyes widened and she was suddenly shot backwards as a giant beam of electricity would shoot out and hit her body. She had put her forcefield out as soon as Robin started speaking, but even with the forcefield tanking most of the blow, she was still feeling pain. Elodie landed on her back, staring up at the sky. She groaned as Robin stood over her, Levin sword pointed down at her and having a confident smirk on her face. "Seems you're giving up the fight." "That's what you think." Elodie muttered before she suddenly disappeared. A pang of panic suddenly shot through Robin's mind, and it planted seeds which would spread into full on fear. An illusion! How come she didn't spot that!? "Looking for someone?" The voice was behind her. Robin turned around just in time to receive a scepter to the face. She let out a cry of pain and stumbled backwards. She was hit directly in the forehead, and it hurt like hell. Her heartrate was increasing steadily and her adrenaline was pumping. She was starting to be unable to think straight. What was going on?! "R-Rexclaiber!" A sudden gust of wind would cover the opening in the forest, and Elodie would find that her lower half was frozen in ice. Her eyes widened as she pointed her scepter at the hunk of ice in an attempt to burn it off before there was sudden, harsh gusts of wind that would hit her with a surprising amount of force. The ice was shattered and she was sent flying into the nearest tree. She crumpled to the ground for a moment and groaned. Elodie quickly put herself together and turned invisible, the light bending around her to shield her from view. Robin's eyes widened as she looked around, trying to find out where this girl was. Her heartbeat was still increasing quickly and she was trying to calm herself down. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. She could do this. She could- There was a sudden explosion right where Robin was standing and she was blown back and slammed against a tree from the force of the explosion. She slid down the tree trunk and landed in a sitting position. She looked up to see that Elodie was standing only a few feet away from her. Not wanting to give up the fight just yet, Robin pulled out her Levin Sword and- ''Swipe! Within the blink of an eye, Elodie had cut through the entirety of the sword, the blade falling to the ground as Robin's trembling hand dropped the rest of it, her eyes wide. "Now, I think we're done with you and your little tricks, aren't we?" Robin couldn't even speak. her mind was only telling her to agree, and agree she did. She nodded vigorously. She couldn't help it. Her body was practically betraying her at this point, and she felt such a strong sense of panic. Elodie grinned wickedly and nodded. "Good, now get up. We're going to have a long walk to the castle, and I don't want to stay here for much longer." '''Winner: Elodie Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Elodie's mastery over magic and her experience at such a young age would beat Robin and her limited use magic. Elodie also just had a wider arsenal of magical spells to defend her. Category:Blog posts